Blog de usuário:Owenandheatherfan/Auditions
Yello, TDD wikians. :P So, I'm gonna make a new fanfiction, similar to Cavi's "Total Drama Danger." It'll have 22 contestants, 11 boys and 11 girls. Now, I need people to audition for it, so I was wondering if you guys could audition? :P The show's premise is about 22 teens being stranded out in the forest. The rules work exactly like Survivor (You know, the US show?). If you don't know how Survivor works, here ya go: *Competitors are broken into two teams, called tribes. Each team of eight is taken to separate locations within the same area, usually an island. Tribes must build shelter, build fire, and find their water source. *Twice every three days, the tribes meet for challenges. Some challenges are physical and some are mental, many are both. There are two types of challenges. Reward Challenges gain the winning tribe a reward, which may include food; equipment for fishing or for their shelter; or a visit, letter, or video from loved ones. *Immunity Challenges keep the winning tribe safe. The losing tribe must hike to Tribal Council where they meet with the host and answer questions about what has been going on around camp. Each member of the tribe than casts a secret vote to oust a fellow tribe mate. Once everyone has voted, the host tallies the votes, then shares them with the tribe. The person with the most votes must leave the Tribal Council area immediately. The rest of the tribe makes the hike back to camp. *About halfway through the season, the two tribes merge into one. The entire tribe makes the hike to each Tribal Council. Reward and Immunity Challenges become individual. Usually the winner of the reward challenge is allowed one or two people to share the reward with. The winner of the Immunity Challenge can keep his or her immunity at Tribal Council, or may give their immunity to someone else. *When nine people are left in the game, the people who are voted off at each Tribal Council begin to make up the jury. They leave the camp, but they return to listen in on each Tribal Council. When only two players remain, they come to Tribal Council to face the seven member jury. The final two state their reasons why they should win. The jury is then allowed to ask them questions. The final two make closing comments and then the jury votes for who should win the title of Sole Survivor. *The contestants are then allowed to leave the island. The votes are sealed and revealed during a live show, where the Sole Survivor is awarded $1 million. Simple, right? Well, yeah, basically, I love Survivor and Total Drama, so I wanted to do a crossover thingy. It will be called "Total Drama: Survivor," and it'll have a wiki just like TDD. Now, onto the auditions. To audition, you need to follow a certain format. Please do the following: *'Name:' *'Stereotype:' *'Description:' *'Picture: ' For the description, just write like, at least a few sentences. It doesn't have to be an essay. :P And for the picture, please provide one. I don't care if you are like, the worst artist in the world. I have Paint Tool Sai, so if you would like me to fix up your pic, just tell me and I'll be happy to do so. :D So, yeah. I need 11 girls and 11 boys. You can only audition 5 times (although, please only audition twice unless I ask you to add a character XD). That reminds me, I will ask a few people to audition as a character since I probably saw that character and really liked it. :P That's all. Please audition. :3 Accepted Boys Shawn.png|Shawn Cópia (10) de cavi.png|Reef ArturoNew.png|Arturo Johan by cavi74.png|Johan Mikey.png|Mikey Raymond.png|Raymond Cópia (8) de personagem.png|Chris P. Request♥.png|Junior Blake.png|Blake 249px-Alex by cavi74.png|Alex Girls Character by cavi74.png|Kylie Cece_by_cavi74.png|CeCe Cavi.png|Ari RileyNEW.png|Riley Mariah.png|Mariah MandiRemade.png|Mandi Fin_tdi.png|Fin Cópia (7) de cavi.png|Blaire LaurenByEBGR.png|Lauren Emmahair2.png|Emma Categoria:Entradas em blogues